


You & Me

by LordLethargy



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLethargy/pseuds/LordLethargy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After graduating from Hope's Peak Academy, the members of Class 77 each went their separate ways. It's been five years since then, since Sonia Nevermind had seen any of her friends and returned to Novoselic to continue her schooling. One day, out of the blue, Sonia receives an unexpected email from old friend inviting her to a class reunion, finally giving her an opportunity to reforge past connections with the friends she's missed. Among them, one boy in particular who'd left on graduation day without a word, never to be heard from since. Now, five years later, Sonia Nevermind has the opportunity to see them all again, learn about their successes and hopes for the future, and find out what became of Gundam Tanaka.<br/>//SonDam. Non-Despair AU. Set five years after Class 77's graduation.//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, where to begin. I'm going to try to make this short. This story is one that I've had saved and in my head for a long, long time now. It's one of those stories that you as the creator would much rather read, but there's no one else to write the story so you have to do it yourself. So this is me sucking it up, giving in, and writing it myself-- because of this I really hope people like it! (I try)  
> Some important info I didn't include in the summary or tags because it clogs up the searches:  
> -There will be side-pairings, yes, but I did not include them because of this^^^  
> -This a Non-Despair AU, five years post graduation. Our children are all grown up.  
> \- Hajime Hinata was a member of Class 77 in this universe. This will be brought up and explained more later.

Graduation felt like a dream.

It came, it confounded, and it was over in an instant.

It had happened so long ago, but the memories were as fresh as the memory of what she'd had for dinner last night. How could it have possibly been five years since then?

Since Sonia Nevermind had graduated in the 77th class of Hope's Peak Academy alongside her classmates?

Sonia was positively glowing presently, and that was not wholly due to the light from the display on her laptop-- the very same Pear laptop her parents had gifted to her upon her admittance into Hope's Peak Academy and her departure for Japan in the first place.

She'd clicked her inbox with monotony at first, merely a customary routine of the day to make sure she didn't miss anything important, when she caught sight of one bolded message from her dear high school friend, Chiaki Nanami, titled:" **Class 77, Hope's Peak Academy Reunion** ".

Her heartbeat had quickened with excitement as her fingers hastily glided over the track pad and opened the email with a sharp click.

_Hello Everyone,_

_If you are reading this message, that means you have been cordially invited to the official High School Reunion of Class #77 from Hope's Peak Academy which will be held in Capitol City, Japan. The specific time and date is attached in the formal invitation created by Mrs. Yukizome herself. I think._

_About a month ago she contacted me (Chiaki), asking if I would help her set up the event since I was our class representative and I agreed thanks to some convincing from Hajime. She unfortunately won't be able to attend the event in person, which is why Hajime and I are taking care of things in the meantime since she's done so much for us already; it's thanks to her that this reunion is being put on and funded at all._

_I know it's been five years since we graduated from High School, and since many of us have likely seen one another. I look forward to seeing everyone again and having fun together like we used to. There will be a catered dinner, live music, and a raffle for everyone to take part in (More details provided on the invitation). Please make sure to thoroughly read the invite and RSVP to the event by returning this email with your confirmation. If anyone needs help finding a place to stay in the city, let us know that too, because we hope to see everyone there!_

_Sincerely,_

_Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata >('w')> _

Sonia raised her arms in glee and kicked one sock-covered foot out against her desk, sending herself rolling back across the hardwood floor of her elegant, castle bedroom, twirling on her rotating seat. She would have to check and possibly clear her schedule-- after speaking with her parents too, of course-- but Sonia Nevermind was walking on air. She'd unknowingly been hoping for something like this for the longest time now. For the first time in forever, she felt...excited!

After graduation, she'd had to leave the only real friends she'd ever made and return to Novoselic to continue her schooling. Five years were spent studying government, current events, economics, private lessons, and politics and the like in order to prepare her for the future when she'd inevitably have to take her parents' place in the monarchy and reign over Novoselic as Queen. During this time, she was reminded of what a lonely life she'd lived before Hope's Peak Academy, surrounded by mostly servants, tutors, aristocrats, and diplomats. Her studies and lessons kept her far too busy to go out and mingle with the common folk and her advisers were against such things; sometimes she was whisked away to attend special meetings or go on important trips to neighboring European countries to discuss agreements or engage in political discussions, but in the last five years she hadn't been on one "legit" vacation.

Though in her heart she longed for the days she would spend carefree with her friends at Hope's Peak, she buried those feelings and poured herself into her duties, as was her responsibility as a Princess. Her future had been decided for her the day she was born.

She was the Super High School Level Princess and she always would be; she would first belong to her country and its people always.

She'd had to accept that fact long ago.

Sonia gripped the arms of her chair and pulled herself back over to her ornate desk, butt glued to her seat all the while. She began to type a first draft of a return message and opened the aforementioned attachment containing more much needed details about the so-called Reunion.

It made sense that they'd chosen to hold it in Capitol City, it was popular, large, and placed centrally in the state. The Reunion would take place in one of the city's formal convention centers where a decently sized ballroom had been rented out downtown and the catering was coming from a four-star restaurant, and a pianist would be there too! Ms. Yukizome had certainly spared no expense. As for the raffle, they asked that everyone bring something along with them to be put up for a prize. In the end, it was their intention for everyone to go home with one; the gifts were supposed to be something that anyone could use and represented the buyer's lifestyle in some way.

Sonia had been expecting an email from Chiaki for a couple weeks now, but she certainly hadn't been expecting anything like this. Before their graduation, everyone had promised that they would try to keep in contact with one another, but those promises fell apart fast when everyone went their separate ways and got involved with their own futures. The only two of her classmates that Sonia had kept in contact with somewhat regularly were Chiaki Nanami and Peko Pekoyama, the female friends she had bonded the most with. The three of them would exchange emails detailing what they had been doing and anything interesting that had happened to them-- if they had anything interesting to tell.

For example, Chiaki had decided not to enroll in any University and instead became a professional gamer, making money off of big tournaments; she also did a lot of Beta work for game companies. Sonia didn't know the finer details of the trade, but she knew it had to do with testing games before they came out and giving the creators feedback. If anyone could pick out a good, successful game, it was Chiaki Nanami. Chiaki and Hajime had stayed together after High School, continuing their relationship; and from Chiaki's emails, Sonia knew that Hajime was looking for a job as a teacher and had, in fact, gone through years of schooling at a very prestigious University thanks to his diploma from Hope's Peak Academy.

Peko contacted Sonia less often than Chiaki and her emails were always short and less detailed than Chiaki or Sonia's. They were straight-forward and to the point, not unlike Peko herself; she didn't waste time with purple prose or colorful narratives, she said what she needed to say and that was all. Sonia enjoyed that quality about her very much, but in fleeting moments of loneliness, Sonia wished Peko would write to her more personally.

As for her other classmates, Sonia did not know much. Novoselic had become a sort of bubble for her in the last five years, and she hadn't had time for much else-- the woes of a Queen to-be. Thinking about that and her classmates now, a feeling of guilt washed over her. She called herself their friend, but she hadn't bothered trying to keep up with where they were or how they were doing when a quick internet search could likely answer those questions in minutes.

It's true that she'd tried contacting some of them before, but the responses were either singular, automated, or did not come at all (she told herself that some of the emails must not have gone through or ended up in "spam"). Eventually the only correspondence she'd receive was from Chiaki or Peko; everyone else was busy living their lives and simply didn't have the time-- and she'd forgotten how to unblock Kazuichi Souda.

Because these were things she understood herself, and because she was a mature adult and Princess, she tried not to take the lack of correspondence to heart. For some of her classmates like Hiyoko Saionji, who had never opened up to Sonia as much as she would have liked; Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, who didn't have time to send long, sappy emails to pen pals; and Mikan Tsumiki who had probably panicked too much to ever hit "send", Sonia understood even more why they might not have replied. But for others like Mahiru Koizumi or Ibuki Mioda, Sonia Nevermind had expected... more.

Perhaps that was selfish of her.

But Sonia would be lying to herself if she said that one person's silence hadn't been more disheartening than all the others'.

Gundam Tanaka, the famed Super High School Level Animal Breeder, who had been a particularly precious friend to her throughout High School. Though he wore a cold, intimidating exterior at first glance, he'd possessed great passion and exuberance for both animals and the dark arts. With her fascination with horror and the occult, Sonia was immediately drawn to the Breeder and the two had formed what might seem like an unlikely friendship to the naked eye, but truth be told, Sonia had never met someone who shared so many of her common interests.

As much as he took part in their class activities-- to what he called "his chagrin", or "due only to the lack of other activities in this vapid realm"-- he still managed to retain the air of mystery held about him behind boisterous words and a loud persona. He kept mostly to himself, but the fact that he did take part in as much as activity as he did, even if he didn't socialize very much, brought Sonia much happiness.

He acted aloof, but beyond the dark coat, scar, and black leather boots, he had a kind heart, evident in his fondness, respect, and love for all creatures; and he was one of her most precious friends.

After Hope's Peak's graduation ceremony they had gone to find him to share in some post-graduation cake and celebrating, but he'd vanished without so much as a single farewell. He too had been present the day they all agreed to keep in contact with each other, and she'd never doubted that he would, but neither she, Chiaki, Peko, Fuyuhiko, nor Hajime had heard from Gundam Tanaka since.

With the upcoming Reunion, Sonia Nevermind was determined to change that.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance.  
> -Do you guys prefer shorter chapters like this one posted sooner? Or longer chapters that take a while to be posted?

Her suitcases were packed, her gift basket was prepared, but she wouldn't be leaving for two more days still!

Sonia couldn't help that she was excited to finally go back to Japan and see her old friends. She wondered if they were equally excited and settled on the thought that they must be, for even if they had kept in contact with a few people, this would be the first time that everyone would be together again; she knew that for a fact because she was going.

Her parents and their council had been surprisingly accepting when she told them she'd be taking a trip to Japan for her class reunion. After five years, she'd pretty much completed her studies. If-- heaven forbid-- something did happen, Sonia was confident she'd be able to sufficiently take control of the country. The way things currently were, however, she still wasn't much more than an ornament with her Princess title, but that wasn't for a lack of trying. That was one of the main reasons she had been so devoted to her studies; she wanted to be more than just a symbol for her people, she wanted to actively have a hand in improving and protecting their lives. She wasn't yet in a position to make any great changes or decisions, but it seemed like her parents valued and considered her ideas and opinions, though they still held a preference for old traditions.

The King and Queen assured her that Novoselic would not fall to ruin if she were to go away for a week, and so that is exactly what she planned to do-- Of course, they also advised that she bring along a couple members of the private royal to guard to escort her while on vacation. Sonia understood their reasoning, considering the two kidnappings that'd occurred in her childhood; however, Sonia politely declined under the defense that she'd spent four years living in Japan on her own without issue. Little did she know that there had in fact been certain individuals watching over her safety during those years at her parent's behest.

 Although Sonia's main reason for returning to Japan was to attend the Reunion, she also wanted to soak up as much of the cultural atmosphere that she could while she was there, hence the decision to stay for a week. Oh, how she'd missed it.

Watching her favorite TV dramas online only made the separation harder to bear, but she simply couldn't stop. How would she be able to focus on _anything_ if she didn't find out why Yuki's mother forbid her from courting Sosuke after his estranged twin moved back into town? Not to mention the suspicious activity of Sosuke's  manager at the accounting firm who'd been accused of laundering by his ex-wife-- and how did the two relate to each other? (She had her theories...)

Needless to say, Sonia was living at home, but she still felt homesick. Could a person hold two homes in their heart without betraying one or the other?

She settled back down at her desk and opened her laptop. While she waited for it to boot up, she glanced at the framed photo sitting to her left, their freshman class photo from when they hardly knew each other.

Almost ten years back. An entire decade...

A brief tune turned her attention back to the computer screen where the system had finished logging her on, revealing the 1980 promotional poster for _The Shining._ She then went through the necessary procedure to open her email, hoping to have received something from Chiaki.

Sonia had sent the return email with her RSVP yesterday morning and added a note that she would be arriving two days early, along with the name of the luxury hotel she would be staying at downtown and her plans to be in the country for a week.

When she looked, it turned out that she had not one email from Chiaki, but two! Sonia instinctively clicked on the first message, deciding to move in descending order.

The message was simple and short, but it was enough information. Chiaki mentioned that she and Hajime would also be arriving early to set up the event and recommended that she, Sonia and Peko meet for lunch a day or two beforehand. Peko and Fuyuhiko lived in a neighboring city and could easily take the train to meet them, doubling the fun of having a lunch with friends.

But at the very end of the email, Chiaki said something that Sonia didn't understand. She said that she and Hajime had considered cancelling the event altogether but decided against it because they knew from the responses they'd received that everyone was really looking forward to it, and most if not all of their classmates had already made travel plans. Regardless, Hajime hasn't been himself since finding out and she hoped that seeing everyone again would make him-- all of them-- feel better because she was certain that that was something _he_ would have wanted.

Worry caused Sonia to stiffen in her seat.

Was Hajime sick?

The way Chiaki mentioned everyone made the princess know that it was something more, something that affected all of them. She hastily clicked the arrow to move on to the next message and her fingers stilled.

" **Important! Please Read. Sad News."**

_Hello Everyone,_

_Finding the words to type this message is difficult, because I don't think there are any I can use to accurately describe our feelings, but it's left up to me to inform you all that our former classmate and friend, Nagito Komaeda, is no longer with us after losing his battle with cancer._

_Hajime received a call from a lawyer the other day who said that they'd finally come across a will in Nagito's home; in it, he apparently left some things for Hajime to receive upon his death, though we never knew that he'd passed on. Hajime and I plan to leave for his hometown after the reunion is finished; if any of you wish to join us in visiting his grave while we are there to do what we must, you are more than welcome. If that is not a possibility, I attached the address of the graveyard where Nagito's family cemetery is located, so that you can visit at a better time. In light of this news, Hajime and I have cancelled the live music we'd planned to have at the reunion and instead donated the money to a large and reputable cancer fund; I've included a link to their website as well._

_I know this news will come as quite a shock and I am sorry that I must tell you at a time like this. Neither Hajime nor myself knew what Nagito was going through; if we had, we would have been there by his side, helping in any way we could, like I know all of you would have as well. Unless he'd told us, there was no way we could have known. Nagito was a very private person and it was often hard to get a read on what he was thinking or feeling; if there was something he really didn't want anyone to know about, that's the way it would be. He didn't like burdening us with his problems or personal feelings, though these things would not have been a burden at all. I hope that Nagito has finally found peace after fighting such a long and tiresome battle. We will hold your memory in our hearts always, and keep you in our prayers._

_Rest in peace, friend._

_-Chiaki Nanami_

All the joy, excitement, and anticipation Sonia felt was drained out of her in an instant as she read through the somber email and tears rolled over her porcelain cheek. Japanese dramas and whether or not she'd packed enough clothes for the week suddenly became unimportant.

In the blink of an eye, everything had taken a 180 degree turn and her metaphorical clear skies were clouded by the dark mist of despair. Her lip trembled, but she kept her mouth clamped firmly shut and her eyes flitted to the photograph she'd looked at minutes before when Miyazaki tears didn't blur her vision.

Everything really had changed.

How could one of them already be gone? It'd only been five years. They were only in their twenties, and already someone was gone. Nagito was gone.

What other massive changes occurred in the five years she spent alone in Novoselic?

Was Nidai's heart condition stable? Was Teruteru arrested? Did Akane go on a diet? 

And why did Gundam disappear without a word to anyone?

Without a word to her.

Sonia rose from her chair in silence with the grace and dignity that only a person of royal blood could muster. She abandoned her desk and open laptop and went to her enormous bed of white and gold. There she sat down along the edge and grabbed a pillow to hug against her chest.

The princess sat like that for a long while, looking out the glass window panes at a clear sky, chin propped on the tear-stained pillow in her lap.

* * *

 

Three days later Sonia found herself boarding her family's private plane en route to Japan with everything she thought she'd need.  She was prepared to the max! She'd even made sure to get her hair trimmed before she left. Now it was just long enough so she wouldn't sit on it and pull her head hair whenever she took a seat.

She was feeling much better now that a few days had passed since the news of their loss, though the knowledge that she would soon see Chiaki and Peko in person after five long years helped to remedy that. Still, the scar was there and she couldn't help her mind from drifting back to school day memories and her relationship with Nagito, and from him to her relationships with the rest of her classmates.

The truth was, though Nagito had been her classmate, the two of them were never especially close. It took some effort to get used to his strange behavior, but he meant well and he was typically very polite (though he had his moments). Out of everyone, he seemed closest to Hajime, so it didn't surprise her that Nagito would have left something for him in his last will and testament. She'd always had an inkling that Nagito fancied him.

The finer details of their relationship were always a curiosity, but she knew it was truly none of her business.

When Hajime Hinata suddenly transferred into their class halfway through their second year, nobody knew what to think. They'd asked the reason why, but apparently neither the boy nor staff could talk about it just yet, like it was some big secret. From that point on, Nagito had taken a special interest in Hajime and was always trying to discern what his special talent might be. Everyone else eventually lost interest in the game and simply enjoyed his presence among them.

They found out the truth during their third year.

Hajime was actually a Reserve Course student who'd been specially selected to take part in a program related to the school's research on talent and was therefore transferred into the Main Course. In the end, however, their plan-- whatever it was-- was shut down. The school was going to send Hajime back to the Reserve Department after that, but, along with Mrs. Yukizome's support, the class was able to make a case for allowing Hajime to stay in their class. In the end, Hajime still had to pay the Reserve Course fees, but he wouldn't have to leave Class 77.

No one cared that he didn't have a special talent. They liked Hajime for who he was, not for what he could or couldn't do. What did it matter if someone was a Super High School Level Juggler or one so-called 'ordinary' student. People were unique, and constantly changing, and things like perceived 'talent' didn't really matter. They were all High School students, that was the long and short of it. They were all people.

After that, Nagito's fondness for Hajime seemed to increase. In his own words, they were alike. Hajime learned to tolerate the way Nagito talked just as they all had, though Sonia wagered it was much more difficult for Hajime when Nagito put them both down, often unaware of his own insensitivity and social misconduct.

All in all, she and Class 77 were glad to have Hajime with them. He was her second-closest male friend, behind Gundam Tanaka...

For the duration of the plane ride, she continued to think of her classmates before falling asleep, taking into account one of her initial worries that Souda might still be borderline obsessed with her. Seeing him again could be rather awkward, and she found herself hoping that no one would ask about her love life.

Her parents hassled her enough about finding and choosing an acceptable suitor. It was unorthodox that she wasn't at least betrothed at her age.

Marrying for her country was yet another one of her duties as Princess, as was producing a Nevermind heir, but in Novoselic, it was ultimately her decision to make. If she could, she'd like very much to marry out of love, like her parents did, rather than for political reasons, and she had to be careful not to marry someone who was only out for the throne-- Several such men had already attempted to woo her during fine parties or diplomatic events. However, some of the men she'd met were decent and polite, as far as she could tell, but she had yet to meet anyone that lit a fire in her heart.

The pressure she faced to wed and reproduce made her question if she'd ever have a chance to experience a true romance.

Those were her final thoughts before drifting off into a long sleep.

The course of events after Sonia's jet landed in Japan were a jet-lagged blur. She took her bags, went through customs, found her driver, and was whisked away on a drive into the city, watching the buildings pass in a dreamy haze. She was so out of it, she didn't even notice the bellboy's blush when he grabbed her bags or the awe of the receptionist upon meeting a real Princess.

The staff had been expecting her and her suite was prepared in advance at the topmost floor of the luxurious hotel. The first thing Sonia did when she got there was fall onto the king-sized bed for a brief rest that ended up with her taking a long nap, shoes still on and bags yet to be unpacked, too tired to fully appreciate that she was finally back in her home away from home.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, the lunch date! I'm very glad to see that people are intrigued :) I decided to alter my original plan and divide the next chapter from this one. I could have continued, but I was too eager to give you guys something other than the introduction!
> 
> \--Oh, also, important note. As DR3 is currently ongoing, whether or not I include or adjust this story to match something that happens in the anime if anything /does/ happen has yet to be seen. It'll really depend on the thing and if I choose to include it since this is an AU. For example, I chose not to include the incident where Nagito tries to blow up the school (classic Komaeda).


	3. On Deaf Ears

Sonia woke up in the middle of the night and took the time to unpack her bags before morning came. She was feeling hungry, the result of sleeping through dinner, but unfortunately had nothing to eat and room service was unavailable at the time. She would simply have to wait until breakfast, hoping that her hunger would not make it difficult to rest.

  
She finished tucking away the last of her socks and pantyhose in the provided dresser and placed her empty bags in the closet now furnished with a small collection of fine dresses and blouses. Travel and sleep had left a foul taste in her mouth, so after changing into a pair of flowery pajamas, Sonia went to her suite's generous bathroom and brushed her teeth.

  
Tomorrow she was going to meet Chiaki and Peko for lunch at a quaint but highly spoken of cafe called Happy Life (Sonia sincerely hoped it would be as cute as the name). She wouldn't be able to forgive herself for some time if she missed the occasion, which is why she called the front desk at this bizarre hour to schedule a wake-up call in addition to her set phone alarm.

  
Sonia also took the time to comb through her mussed platinum hair before going back to bed, lingering in front of the bathroom mirror to take in her appearance.  
Her looks had changed moderately from High School, perhaps, but not in any drastic way that one wouldn't expect. Like most people, she'd finished growing during those four years and hadn't grown an inch more since. She'd been taller than almost all of her female classmates-- the exception being Akane-- and likely still would be.

  
That sort of thing really depended on genetics though, and was known to be quite different for boys, who more often experienced growth spurts around or after age 18.  
Would they look mostly the same too?

Sonia didn't feel as though she had physically changed much at all, and she didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed by that fact. Her opinion really didn't concern her.

  
She was certain that after five years, her classmates must have accomplished amazing things with their talents.  
She was unarguably more learned now than she was before, and more involved too, but...

  
What good was knowledge if she didn't put it to use?

  
Of course she didn't have any desire to usurp the throne or accelerate her ascension by undermining her parents or staging a revolt. They were fair leaders who looked after their people; she loved her mother and father dearly and wished no harm upon them.

  
But she was still just a decoration, a title and a face. Admitting that to her former classmates, all talented individuals guaranteed success after graduation-- Who were sure to have many stories to tell about the colorful lives they'd lived for five years...

  
She did not want to be a disappointment.

* * *

  
When it was finally an appropriate time to head to the cafe Chiaki had given Sonia the location of, she could not have been more ready.

  
After her wake-up call at nine a.m. she had a late complimentary breakfast of fruit and cereal and had spent the next hour or so showering, sending an email to her parents letting her know that she'd arrived safely and was checked into the hotel without issue (email was faster and easier than calling due to the time change), and getting ready for her lunch date.

  
She took the time to blow-dry and comb her hair before styling it into a pretty French braid that fell down the length of her back.

  
Once dressed in an elegant white blouse; red flared skirt; crystal necklace; and black shoes with little bows on the outside, she was ready to go-- and after about thirty minutes of flipping through TV channels, she could!

  
Making sure she had her wallet, hotel key, and cell phone (a cheap, international flip phone, not her actual phone), Sonia left the Milton issuing a polite "Good day" to the female receptionist and hailed a taxi to take her to the cafe's address.

  
The drive took about twenty minutes on account of city traffic, but her driver was a colorful character who told her about his family in South Korea and was very happy to hear that she was fluent in Korean as well as Japanese. Time passed quickly as she held polite conversation with the driver, trading questions like what a Korean man was doing driving a taxi cab in Japan and if she was a tourist. Sonia had learned to be guarded with the information she gave out, so she simply answered that she had traveled to attend a class reunion.

  
Upon arrival she thanked Yeong and gave him a little something extra for the wonderful story-telling on account of her pleasant mood.

  
The Happy Life cafe was on the street corner a block down but she'd gotten out of the cab sooner for convenience's sake where there was a spot to pull over.

  
Sonia Nevermind naturally attracted attention wherever she went, even on this short walk to the cafe, but foreigners often did attract attention in Japan, especially when they were tall, blonde, and beautiful. Her natural elegance turned people's heads, making them spare her a glance, though the princess did not usually notice such things. The mild curiosity of her passersby was overlooked by her destination.

  
A small bell jingled when she opened the door and entered the establishment, immediately noticing the balls of light strung up on the walls in a fashionable manner and the cheerful images that decorated the walls. She spotted two heads of silver-toned hair sitting at a circular table near the window and Sonia smiled with glee.

  
The two girls noticed her almost as soon as she noticed them, but were a touch too late, for as they did, Sonia was already halfway to their table having shuffled expertly through the field of tables and chairs.

  
"Chiaki! Peko! It is so good to see you!"

  
Chiaki and Peko rose from their seats and Sonia gave them both short hugs in greeting, which Peko was unprepared for if her delayed reciprocation was any indicator.

  
Sonia sat down and noticed a plate of food already on their table and Chiaki pushed a glass of water toward her, then tucking away a handheld game she'd been holding under the table into her pink kitty bag.

  
"You look well, Sonia," complimented Peko. 

  
Peko's hair was down and wavy, but she wore her bangs the same way she had in High School, and what looked to be the same glasses. Chiaki, on the other hand, looked almost exactly the same as Sonia remembered.

  
"Ah, that is a relief! I was so very tired from the journey yesterday. I fear I still have some jet lag stuck in my eye," she chuckled.

  
Peko and Chiaki dipped their chins in understanding and smiled warmly, evidently happy to see their friend again (and her familiar quirks).

  
"We ordered a plate of red bean mochi before you arrived," Peko explained.

  
The plate of food in the center of the table indeed held three, powdered, white balls that would fit in the palm of a hand.

  
"We didn't want to start eating without you, but we did order this to share. They have a lot of good food here. Sandwiches, soup, desserts..." Chiaki trailed off.

  
"I am terribly sorry for making you wait! Let us eat together and be rid of this hunger until evening." Sonia raised a hand momentarily to emphasize her point and then settled down, smiling fondly as she picked up one of the treats with a napkin. "I have not had mochi since I returned to Novoselic; truly it is something that I must look into sharing with my people."

Among many other things.

  
"Fuyuhiko will be pleased to hear you arrived safely."

  
Sonia finished swallowing her food.

  
She called him by his first name now. It was about time.

  
"I thought he might be here today," Sonia admitted. "Why didn't he join us?"

  
"He claimed to be busy and insisted I come alone, but he never has been the best liar. I believe he wanted it to just be the three of us today."

  
"Hajime called it 'girl time'," Chiaki piped in.

  
Of course! Girl time-- that special time for girl friends to engage in girl talk, when they could speak freely to one another about the relative qualities of their female lives. Sonia had missed these treasured interactions where each of them could talk about their true feelings, trade advice, and listen. It was quality time spent together like this that strengthened the bonds between friends.

  
"How considerate! I take it this means that the two of you are being treated well in your relationships."

  
Peko shifted in her seat as a faint pink colored her cheeks.

  
"Yep," said Chiaki.

  
Sonia took another bite of mochi and a sip of water before saying on a more somber note, "I was not at all prepared to receive news of Nagito's passing... I think about him and the time all of us spent together every day now. It is hard to believe he is gone already. I wish I could have held a conversation with him once more after graduating; I thought this reunion would give me the opportunity to have that with everyone. I did not imagine that anyone would have passed away. I had not even known he was sick."

  
"Neither did I."

  
Chiaki had already finished her mochi so there was no delay in her quiet response after Peko.

  
"I only knew because Hajime told me," she admitted. "I think he was the only one Nagito told; it must not have been something he was comfortable with sharing-- it makes sense. The lawyer Hajime spoke with said that Nagito had been refusing treatment for a long time."

  
Sonia's thin brows rose.

  
"Why would Nagito do that?"

  
"I don't know," Chiaki answered. "He wasn't having any financial issues due to a family fortune. If I had to guess, knowing Nagito, he was probably relying on his luck."

  
Peko shook her head and crossed her arms over her midsection, wearing a mild frown.

  
"I could never understand his sense of reason. I wonder if he ever took into account that his luck might one day run out. He must have known-- he always was smarter than he let on-- but the question remains: why didn't he do anything to avoid it? Refusing cancer treatment, of all things."

  
Chiaki played with her straw, watching the ice cubes sink and pop back up as she poked them down beneath the surface. "He had frontotemporal dementia. It could be that he became too disconnected with reality to realize."

  
There was a pregnant pause for about two seconds.

  
Sonia brought her hands together in her lap and offered a consoling smile to Chiaki. "At least we can honor his memory by coming together again. We must not allow our despair to consume us; this reunion is sure to be a joyous event. The sixteen of us, with Nagito in spirit, will have a pleasant evening, I am most certain.

  
"I personally cannot remember the last time I felt excited for a social gathering. Most of the parties I attend can be rather dull, you see, but with our guest list this is impossible. I have not seen Gundam since graduating," Sonia added, "I cannot wait to see him again, along with everyone's smiling faces."

  
Chiaki's hand stilled, fingers still pinched around her red-striped straw.

  
"Actually, Sonia, there are a few people who never RSVP'd," Peko supplied.

  
Sonia blinked naively and looked between them.

  
"Didn't RSVP? What do you mean?"

  
"Well, aside from Nagito, Ryota and Gundam won't be there."

  
There was another moment of silence,

  
"Oh," Sonia said and she chuckled, as if she felt silly for misunderstanding-- though the action felt tight and difficult. Her eyes fell.

 

"I see. So they did not RSVP."

  
"I sent both of them follow-up messages just in case, but they never answered. But everyone else will be there, we have confirmation."

  
Sonia played with the edge of her skirt, fingers pinching the smooth fabric.

  
"Sonia?"

  
The princess's eyes snapped upward, her lips set in a firm line.

  
"Did you try calling them?" Sonia demanded. "The follow-up emails could have gotten lost too. You can never be sure someone has definitely received a message if they do not respond through email."

  
"We did. Unfortunately, we couldn't reach Gundam and our phone number for Ryota belonged to another Ryota Mitarai; we couldn't find any other--"

  
"Did you leave a message on the phone? Ah! Did you send one through the mail?"

  
"I don't know Gundam's address, it isn't listed--"

  
"Aha!"

  
Peko jumped and Chiaki had no visible reaction as Sonia snapped up from her seat, eyes sparkling with determination, though neither of the other two girls fully understood where this sudden intensity had come from. Her hands were balled into two fists and she spoke with the vigor of someone who'd had an incredible revelation.

  
"Fuyuhiko! The Kuzuryuu clan must have many resources. Fuyuhiko would want everyone to attend just as much as we do, and it'd be much faster for Peko to ask him than for me to make a special call back to Novoselic. This will work, I just know it! How can we leave out two of our classmates when being left out could be no fault of their own? If they could not attend, they would have returned a message saying so, it is only common courtesy! They must be unaware and it is our duty to make them aware!"

  
Peko blinked, looking up at Sonia with ruby eyes of disbelief and a hint of sympathy. "The Reunion is the day after tomorrow. Wherever they are, it is impossible for mail sent traditionally to reach them on time."

  
"Then I shall deliver the message in person! Quickly! We must take our lunch to go for there isn't the time to spare!"


	4. Long Time, No See

The next day, Sonia woke up with a message waiting for her.

It was from Peko. In simple bold lettering was Gundam's address via text and the words, "The distance is an estimated 2-3 hours. Good luck."

The Kuzuryuu clan had come through.

She stared at the small lit screen of her temporary cell phone for perhaps a second longer than was necessary before calmly snapping it shut and placing it on her nightstand.

Her sheets and comforter were peeled away as the princess slipped out of bed and went to gather up her clothes for the day in an almost detached state, shuffling through the garments she'd hung up in her suite's closet. Daylight filtered in through curtains of her luxurious bedroom, casting a beam of yellow over head.

There was no time to lose, they were already burning daylight!

Gundam would likelybe very surprised to see her. After all, she would be showing up unexpectedly, and she did not call ahead. It was rude to simply show up on one's doorstep uninvited, but it was not as if they were strangers to one another. They had a history together, they were good friends.

Not good enough to keep in contact, but...

Sonia shook her head as she slid aside a hanger with a velvet dress, too formal for the occasion.

No.

She was not bitter.

She told herself over and over again that this was just the way things had to be. Gundam had a life of his own- all of her classmates did- and she was preoccupied with her duties as a princess. It did not befit a woman of her standing to harbor such petty thoughts, and toward someone she held dear to her no less.

So what if Gundam had left without saying goodbye? What did it matter that she'd never received a phone call, e-mail, or letter?

There was no reason to feel emotional about this visit. She was simply acting as a messenger raven, there was still no guarantee that Gundam would attend the reunion. If he wanted nothing more to do with her or any of them, then that was his decision and they had to come to terms with it.

If that was indeed the case then, yes, she told herself that she would submit to his wishes, but not before first speaking her mind.

Sonia chose to focus on the boldness of her decisions and the sense of adventure that came with becoming a messenger on a journey rather than worry about what would or would not be in the future. It was presently more important that she chose an outfit for the day, which had become a surprisingly difficult task, she realized, as she looked over the clothes she had brought with her for a third time.

What should one wear when visiting an old friend? She did not want to dress too casually as it could imply that the meeting was unimportant to her, which was not the case. On the other hand, dressing too formally might make her appear out of place, or like she meant to flaunt her wealth and one-up whomever she was visiting.

Sonia ran her slender fingers along the edge of a sleeveless silk blouse, pinching the cool fabric as she lamented her own absurdity.

Gundam had never been the type to care about such things, but she wanted to look nice when she met him again. She did want to impress him, in a way. She wanted to do all she could to send him her good feelings in hopes he would attend the reunion.

Perhaps she was silly for thinking so.

She ended up ordering breakfast to her room and had the hotel staff call a cab to take her to the address Peko had sent, all the while trying to ignore the incessant flip-flopping of her stomach. Hopefully the long drive ahead would gradually calm her nerves.

* * *

 

Getting out of the city took some time due to morning traffic, and her driver unfortunately was not one for conversation.

She attempted to make some polite small talk about twenty minutes in, but he'd only made a grunting noise in response and answered her questions in few words. Sonia eventually took the hint and watched the buildings and cars go by in a rush of color.

Through the city, through the suburbs, and out on curving monochrome highways, eventually reaching roads bordered by grass and tree-lined hills. They took a turn off the road, and then another, and another, bypassing the urban center entirely. When they finally turned onto a dirt road out in an area sparsely dotted with homes, Sonia knew they must be close to their destination.

The number of houses eventually fell to near none until Sonia spotted one remaining far ahead below the hill. It sat a little ways off from the road, but even so, she could see that the house was larger than it initially appeared.

Though distinctly Japanese, it possessed elements that reminded her of a western style ranch house, such as having a long, wooden porch held up by colonnades. The entire property, which looked to be quite enormous, was surrounded by a spiked, wrought iron gate. The only things outside of the gate were a surprisingly simple tin mailbox on a post and two stone lions.

A cough turned her attention back to her driver who sat, looking over his shoulder expecting payment. Somewhat embarrassed by her distraction-- and the fact that she hadn't realized they'd stopped-- Sonia hastily unclipped her purse and went about collecting the fare from her wallet. She handed the payment to the man and watched as he started to count the money.

"Thank you very much for your services," she said. She opened the door and stepped out onto the side of the unpaved street by the gateway. "I need to ensure that my friend is home, I should not be long."

The man grunted without looking up from his money.

Sonia fought to retain a polite smile as she shut the cab door and finally approached the black gate. A keypad was present, but the gate itself was already open, so she let herself through, closing the latch behind her as she began her trek down the path toward the house.

She did not notice the 'No Trespassing' sign lying in the grass back at the entrance.

The countryside was so peaceful and inviting. The lush green grass stretched out like an ocean into the distant hills dotted by trees and brush that multiplied in number the higher they went in elevation. She'd seen some rice patties pass by on their drive to Gundam's home too, but his actual neighbors lived quite far away, probably a half-mile.

The pathway leading up to the house split two ways, with one path that lead to the front door and another that continued forward to an adjoining structure beside the house which Sonia assumed was a garage of sorts near a magnificent tree that dropped its leaves along the little building's roof.

A number of things were hung from the tree's branches, she realized with fascination, but from where she stood she could not tell what exactly the trinkets were. The only things she could discern were a cylindrical bird feeder and a couple of bird houses hidden in the broad-leafed branches.

The path to the front door turned was a fine stone pathway riddled with markings she could not decipher, but she let the strange symbols lead her up to the porch, pausing momentarily to observe a stone birdbath held up by a demonic creature that caught her eye.

It was beautiful. The clean water in the basin glistened in the light, its surface as still as a mirror.

She marveled at the quaint little porch, her red heels thumping on the wood as she climbed up the three large steps, craning her neck childishly to get a look at all there was.

The front door was actually a set of double doors made of dark wood that displayed a symbol in the shape of an 'X' holding a circle drawn with some kind of white chalk above the right door-knocker. There was also a smaller door for animals built into one of the lower wood panels.

The left side of the porch was decorated with a single rocking chair and small table, and the right held a bench hanging from the ceiling by sturdy chains. An ornate wind chime with little bells was hung from the roof as well, but was silent in the absence of a breeze.

The windows on either side of the front door were completely covered in black, by what must have been dark curtains, so Sonia couldn't see anything inside. She could not even conclude if Gundam was home, but the open gate gave her reason to believe that he was.

Sonia reached for the door knocker and paused, stilling her hand before slowly coming in contact with the worn metal ring that looked as if it had been taken from an actual medieval dungeon.

She'd had a lot of time during the drive to think about what she was going to say-- and even longer than that if she was being honest with herself-- but now she was actually here, in Japan, at the house of Gundam Tanaka (uninvited), hoping to convince him to attend their class reunion.

She had no intention of being invasive or overstaying her welcome, especially if her presence was unwanted, but she had to at least deliver this message because she couldn't be sure if an opportunity to take a vacation in Japan and spend time with her friends from high school, all in one place at one time, like this would ever come again.

The thought that Gundam wanted nothing more to do with her, or any of them, continued to cross her mind, as strange a thought it was.

Years ago, she would've never believed it, even if others did, but it'd been five years since she'd seen Gundam and she acknowledged that perhaps he'd changed in a different way, though thinking something like that pulled on her heartstrings.

That was what brought her to this door, all these feelings she'd held swirling inside her for five years now. Her joy. Her excitement. Her loneliness. She did not travel all the way to Japan after five long years for a class reunion without Gundam Tanaka.

At the very least, she wanted to see him with her own two eyes. Even if he denied her.

Sonia's elegant fingers pinched the heavy doorknocker and rapped the two pieces of metal together, quickly withdrawing her hand afterward to straighten her pleated black skirt and lock her hands together on the handle of her bag. She waited anxiously as the seconds passed and no one answered. Maybe he'd not heard it...

Sonia repeated the knocking action and fell back into position, trying to ignore the growing sense of gnawing disappointment in her chest. She gripped the handle of her bag a bit tighter and glanced at one of the blackened windowpanes, wishing that she could take a peek inside, when the front door swung open upon the angry growl of a deep, masculine voice and a clenched fist wrapped in bandage.

Sonia jumped out of instinct.

"Who dares interrupt--!" The words fell from the man's mouth before he could finish them and there was a short moment of silent awe as the two graduates stared at each other wide-eyed, one with a clenched fist and the other with a hand over her beating heart.

Sonia's mind raced in that short moment, her mouth frozen after an exclamatory 'O' as she fought to come up with a proper way of greeting, not knowing if it was inappropriate for her to be too informal when addressing him after so long. It was because her mind had been wiped clean with such a sudden appearance that she fell back on the good manners she'd reserved for strangers and people of importance.

Was this man a stranger to her now?

"Please forgive me for interrupting!" Sonia sputtered, finding her voice as she offered a quick half-bow. "It was not my intent to cause any distress." She rose, growing a small smile on her rosy lips and she tucked a fallen piece of platinum hair behind her ear, hoping to quell the tense atmosphere with a show of ease.

He visibly began to relax almost as soon as Sonia blurted out her apology and he straightened his stance, as well as the purple scarf he was never seen without. This person was undeniably Gundam Tanaka. He was still about a head taller than she was-- an intimidating height-- and his skin was pale. The eyes mirroring her own were a familiar red and grey, and decorated by the shape of a scar. They were shadowed darkly and appeared ominous, but were lit by the intensity of his gaze.

The subtleties of his face were all too familiar to her, from his clear complexion and elegant jaw, to the width of his shoulders and broad chest. He was shrouded in black, wearing black pants, a long black coat, and a silver stud earring in one ear. A silver cross hung from a chain on the opposite.

What had changed were the touches of maturity in his appearance, and the way he wore his hair. The underside was still silver and buzzed, and the black hair atop his head was combed back reminiscent of a style she remembered, but now it was not smoothly slicked back. It looked more jagged, like the styling was done rapidly and without much care; little pieces stuck out here and there.

The moment her eyes once again connected with his, she realized she'd been staring in silence for far too long, and Gundam had yet to say a single word. She could not even see his lips, for they were concealed beneath the bulk of his scarf.

"Do you...remember me?" Sonia asked softly, fighting to keep up her smile.

Rather than outright answer her question, the man in front of her stepped outside, putting himself directly in-between the space of the open door and doorframe, unfortunately blocking her view of the house's interior.

"Sonia?" he finally murmured as if staring at some ghost or apparition; entranced by a confusing and miraculous sight.

"You do, I'm so glad!"

Sonia urged the flush on her cheeks to dissipate. Despite attempting to prepare herself for awkward moments such as these, instincts (unlike the heart) were not so easily manipulated. She turned, following Gundam's rapid shifting gaze to the road, and politely waved to the driver of her cab; she could see him looking their way and hoped that her body language of 'I will not be long now' would translate to the grumpy man.

"I know it is awfully forward of me to visit your home uninvited, but I hoped to deliver a message. It is possible that you might not have known, but--"

The abrupt growl of an engine spun her back around and she watched in confusion as her cab suddenly moved in reverse and turned back onto the main road, kicking up a cloud of dust as it cruised down the path.

Sonia's mouth dropped and she swiftly moved across the porch and down the wooden steps, feebly waving her arm high in the air.

"Wh- Sir! Sir, wait-! Please!" But her dumbfounded cries were in vain as the cab grew more and more distant, showcasing the driver's complete lack of intent to turn around.

Even more embarrassed than she was before, Sonia briefly pressed the back of her hand to her forehead where her skin had gone cold but felt warm to the touch.

"Oh dear..." she murmured. She managed to face the man behind her, who didn't seem to react at all. He was expressionless, watching the road. Unreadable, though she noticed the tiniest crease in his brow that was not there before.

"That was not meant to happen," Sonia explained wearily,"I believe he might have misunderstood my gesture... I've been in Novoselic for so long, I have not yet re-accumulated my knowledge of appropriate traditional customs... Nevertheless," Sonia said, brushing off the misfortune of being abandoned by her driver, "I did come here with the purpose of delivering a message to you."

"I...see," Was all Gundam said in a familiar baritone.

Hearing it put her at ease. He did not seem confused or upset in the slightest by the sudden turn of events; in fact, he had been rather pensive thus far.

"But- Ah... You would not happen to possess a phonebook or computer I might use to call myself a new cab, would you? Unfortunately, my travel phone does not have internet capabilities. I'm sorry, I never meant to suddenly burden you like this..."

Gundam wordlessly took a step back and the door opened wider. Finally, his hand rose to tug on his scarf, revealing a chin and lips, making him suddenly seem more alive.

"Of course," he answered almost hesitantly. "I can summon you a new coach with ease. For now... you may enter, if you wish."

Sonia smiled, relief washing over her as she let out a tiny breath.

"Thank you very much. This is not at all how I intended for us to meet."

Gundam stepped away, vanishing behind the dark wooden door as Sonia took her first steps into the dimly lit house, the lock noisily clamping shut behind her. An immediate click sounded the illumination of the room and Sonia was presented with a small parlor.

Gundam stood with his back to the door, arms crossed over his chest. He gave her space as she bent down to remove her heels and set them aside by the wall where an iron coat rack was hung. She looked up at the high ceiling of the parlor as she did, marveling at the small chandelier hanging above. It was not nearly as extravagant as the ones she saw most often, but it was decidedly more unique. It was the kind of chandelier one would hang in a dungeon-- if a dungeon were decorated with fine things.

A lovely paradox.

There was a large doorway to the right, a smaller one to the left, and another at the front of the room beside a curving staircase.

Gundam turned abruptly once she finished putting away her shoes, effectively whooshing the bottom of his robe-like jacket. He led her through the doorway to the right and into what appeared to be a living room, illuminating the area with another small click as he flipped the light switch on the wall. Sonia eyed the dark curtains covering up the windows and gratefully accepted the space she was offered on a love-seat, but couldn't help but notice the furry shape that scuttled out of the room as soon as she sat down.

Her eyes sharply examined every space in the room, looking out for animals she knew hoped to be around somewhere.

Gundam took a seat on a lounge chair nearby and Sonia laid her bag on the coffee table. There was a pet bed underneath it and a monumental cat tree positioned by the covered windows near the corner, but no pets.

The other two walls were composed of built-in cabinets and shelves lined with dusty-looking books and interesting decorations while a television was positioned atop a built-in fireplace covered by a gate.

Sonia couldn't help but think that Gundam had done well for himself.

His home was quaint, but elegant at the same time; a mixture of two elements one wouldn't expect to go together. Not unlike the boy--now man--himself, or at least how she remembered him.

Gundam's fingers curled uneasily over the arms of the lounge chair; he looked prepared to say something, but Sonia spoke first, addressing the awkward atmosphere.

"I hope this isn't too uncomfortable," she said, having noticed Gundam's rigid back since she entered the house and followed him into the living room. "It's alright, though. I suppose I am a bit uncomfortable too. It is strange to meet one another after so long, but I am happy to see you," she admitted.

Gundam jerked his chin upward abruptly and waved a dismissive hand through the air.

"Nonsense. Do not blame yourself. This affair is but a testimony to the cursed aura that engulfs both me and mine-- though I cannot say if it has grown more powerful over time, or if this is merely the consequence of an extended lack of exposure. Perhaps both...

"Then again, you slipped past my wards so easily. Now you sit within the heart of darkness itself. No mere mortal nor roundabout fool could manage such a feat. Demons and practitioners of the arcane arts themselves could not dispel the barriers I've erected around this place, but it does not surprise me at all that only you have managed thus far. I commend you."

"You must not receive visitors often then?" she asked in understanding.

"No. Only those I permit may come and go-- underlings or the occasional practitioner seeking aid-- I prefer it to be this way, it is for the better of everyone.

"...What is this dire message you spoke of?"

Of course, Sonia suddenly remembered, that was the reason she'd come after all!

Seeing Gundam had momentarily wiped her brain clean, she was still trying to process everything. Seeing him, speaking to him. His image. Almost as if nothing had ever happened, as if it hadn't been five years...

"Tomorrow is our class reunion in central city," Sonia explained, "Mrs. Yukizome, Chiaki, and Hajime worked very hard to set the whole thing up. It was thought that you might have missed your invitation, and would have missed the event by extension--which would have been horrible-- so I decided to deliver your invitation myself."

Gundam reclined against the back of the chair and crossed his legs, bringing his silver rings to his lips in a thoughtful manner. It was typically a pose one took when they were feeling relaxed, but Sonia couldn't help but notice how awfully stiff he still seemed.

"Is that so? I do not remember receiving any missive."

His answer made Sonia's heart jump in her chest and she smiled happily as she went on to explain the event in fervor and how much fun it would be to see everyone and take part in the activities they had planned, but her joy tapered suddenly when she came to the part where she had to explain the reason why they'd donated their money to the cancer fund.

"We were going to have live music as well, but after receiving tragic news, the money was donated to charity." Sonia managed and she delicately clasped her hands together in her lap, realizing she had to tell Gundam what happened to Nagito.

"You must not know... Nagito passed away recently as a result of cancer."

"I know."

"You do?"

That was surprising, but Sonia did not have time to dwell on it, for Gundam continued speaking.

He dipped his chin.

"Yes. The news was sudden."

"It was sudden for me too," Sonia replied sadly. "To receive such tragic news as plans for the reunion came to fruition... It kills me inside. To think that Nagito is already gone-- I did not even know he was ill."

Gundam offered a solemn hum in agreement, unable to look directly into her eyes since they'd sat down.

"His departure was premature, but his soul is resting. The relief of death can be a great comfort to those in suffering. Do not feel hurt by his secrecy. It was simply his way."

She wished he would look at her.

"I am not hurt," Sonia explained, her eyelids falling. "I do feel sad, but not because Nagito did not share his illness with me. I can understand his reasons for keeping a personal matter like that to himself. However, the fact that I could not aid him in his time of need makes me feel great sadness. If I had known, I could have visited him and supported him through such a difficult time; he must have been so lonely without a family to bring him comfort... As his friend, I should have been there. Even without knowing about his sickness, I should have made more of an effort to talk with him. I feel guilty, as though I did not value his friendship enough. Now he is gone, and I can no longer tell him these things... I suppose it goes to show just how unexpected life can be, and how quickly it can go by. You never know what could happen, so you have to cherish your experiences and the people around you as much as you can before they disappear forever."

Sonia blinked, not realizing her eyes had glazed over as she spoke her thoughts aloud. The atmosphere of the room had changed, and it suddenly felt darker, if possible, more empty. Gundam rose from his chair causing Sonia to look up, missing his response.

"I will see to your coach," he intoned, "Then, excuse me."

Gundam left the room, leaving Sonia to her own devices. She frowned looking into the doorway Gundam had disappeared through, mentally berating herself for making the atmosphere too cold and uncomfortable. She realized the implications of what she said only after she'd said it, and she didn't know if and how Gundam had interpreted them. There was a chance she was simply overthinking it herself.

But she was glad Gundam had left the room so she could openly wallow in her shame.

She should have more tact.

The shimmer of a pair of bright green eyes caught Sonia's attention and suddenly she was locked into a staring contest with the wide eyes of a black and white cat crouched behind the doorway. Sonia blinked and then smiled, her eyes sparkling at the sudden appearance of the furry creature.

The cat looked alarmed as she slowly moved off the love-seat, but it did not flee after flinching. Sonia scooted forward a couple paces and stopped when the cat raised a paw to back away. She sat on the hardwood floor on her knees and lowered herself to look as small as possible, long blond locks pooling against the floor. The cat watched her all the while; it certainly was a curious thing, if not, it would have run away already.

She extended her arm.

"Hello there," she cooed, "Do not be afraid, I am a friend."

The cat looked at her hand and then back up at her eyes, performing a nodding motion as if to question her sincerity. She made a couple kissy noises and waited, wiggling her two fingers.

Slowly, the cat crept out from beyond the wall and tentatively closed the space between them, pausing to check if Sonia would do something sudden. When she did not, it continued, stretching out its neck as its little nostrils flared the closer it got to her fingertips.

She smiled when it finally reached her fingers.

The cat paused afterward, having relaxed a great deal since she first spotted it watching her from the doorway.

The cat looked like it was wearing a little tuxedo and had white toes on its front paws and a little white chin. She also noticed the tiniest speck of a white dot on the tip of its tail as its tail slowly rose higher into the air and she brushed her fingers against the side of its head. The cat leaned into her touch and Sonia smiled.

It was in that moment that Sonia mentally smacker herself for a second time, accidently frightening the cat in the process when she shifted suddenly. How could she have possibly forgotten to ask about the Four Dark Gods of Destruction?!

As if on cue, Gundam returned holding two glasses of water and the cat trotted off. He looked mildly surprised to find Sonia sitting on the floor.

"I see Lilith decided to grace you with her presence," he mused, following the cat with his eyes as she left them alone once again.

Sonia giggled and stood up from the floor, feeling much lighter than before.

"Lilith is a beautiful name, and she is a beautiful cat," Sonia commented as Gundam placed both glasses of water on the coffee table. "Seeing her reminded me that I have to ask you about the Four Dark Gods of Destruction, how are they?" she asked eagerly, eyeing his scarf with a twinkle in her eye. "May I see them? I am oh-so looking forward to seeing them again!"

Gundam stepped back out of instinct seeing the glean in her eye toward his scarf, but stopped himself and went to tug at the fabric, clearing his throat. A faint blush dusted over his pale cheeks, but it was short-lived. His countenance muted and he became impassive, looking to the glasses of water on the table.

"The Four Dark Gods of Destruction no longer reside on this earthly plane..." he started slowly, "They shed their corporeal forms almost a year after leaving Hope's Peak Academy, finally descending to their rightful thrones in the netherworld."

To say that Sonia was shocked would be an understatement. Her gleeful attitude shattered in an instant and her body went cold.

"Wh-What about the Zodiac Thirteen?" she murmured aghast.

Gundam shook his head solemnly and Sonia had to repress a pained gasp. There was nothing dearer to Gundam in the entire world than the animals he cared for, especially the Four Dark Gods of Destruction. They were always at his side, or rather, on his person. His love for them was evident in the level of care and compassion he put into raising them.

And it had all happened so long ago...?

Sonia folded her hands over her heart and gently bit her lower lip so it would not tremble.

"But their legacy lives on," Gundam declared, "Behold!" A silver-colored hamster was presented in the palm of Gundam's wrapped hand, twitching its tiny pink nose up at Sonia.

Sonia practically glowed upon seeing the little animal and squeaked happily.

"'Blue Eyes Steel Panther' Fin-E is a direct descendant of the illustrious and terrifying Maga-Z, and--" Gundam reached into his scarf near his left shoulder and revealed a speckled white and brown hamster. "'Flaming Blade Dancer' Sen-P' derives from the lineage of Jum-P."

"Oh wow!"

Gundam brought the two hamsters together in his palms, gazing down at them fondly as they nibbled at his bandage. Sonia smiled too and took the extension of his cupped hands as an invitation to step closer.

"They possess all the grace and dignity of their predecessors; they are the most adorable little hamsters! Seeing that the Four Dark Gods' legacy lives on is a great relief, but I'm also happy that you've continued your passion of raising these magnificent creatures."

Sonia tenderly rubbed the top of Sen-P's tiny forehead, smiling at its softness.

"You are still doing what you love."

Silence stretched between them as Sonia admired the two hamsters until Gundam retracted his arms and brought Sonia's attention back to himself, letting Sen-P and Fin-E go back to resting in their hidden nooks in his scarf.

"''Fierce Running Cat' Quan-G and 'Alpha Fear Wolf' Zen-B are currently engaged in recreational activities with their brethren, but I can take you to them, if you'd like..."

"I'd like nothing more."


	5. Parting Again

With Sen-P and Fin-E safely secured on his person, Gundam escorted Sonia back into a hallway whereupon she managed to catch a glimpse of Gundam's kitchen as they passed, spotting a little white dog staring at her from beyond a set of sliding glass doors.

In the few seconds their eyes connected, the small dog froze, ears perked, before it began to wag its curly tail with such intensity that it could have easily up and flown away.

Sonia smiled and followed after Gundam, who had not ceased on his path into the unknown hall of shadows-- unknown to Sonia, that is.

He stopped to assess her upon reaching a closed door, though there was a very small chance Sonia could have disappeared in the few seconds he'd had his back turned.

"I see you share your home with a dog too," Sonia commented.

Gundam hesitated at the door then and retracted his hand, his gaze looking past Sonia and the way they'd come. The sound of claws scampering across hardwood echoed through the house as an excited blur of white cantered joyously toward them, tongue lolling. It ran the length of the long, crimson rug that cascaded down the hallway and trotted circles around Sonia as it sniffed her vigorously, its clearly enthused tail slapping against her bare legs.

The little white dog did not bark, Sonia noticed immediately, nor did it try to jump up on her in its excitement.

 It did not surprise her at all that Gundam would have such well-mannered pets living in his household. Considering what he'd said about how often he received visitors, she was immensely impressed and promptly found herself becoming lost in the pair of sweet, sparkling brown eyes innocently looking up at her, wishing for a scratch.

Sonia smiled fondly at the happy canine and bent over to give it a small pat on the top of its furry head, retracting her hand just in time to avoid the tongue that reached for her fingers. The dog had to have come through the pet door she saw on the front of the house after seeing them in the hallway.

"That is Maia," said Gundam; he nodded his chin at the dog who was far more interested in the princess than her master and he crossed his arms.

 "Neither she nor Lilith are allowed to enter this room without my supervision."

That explained why this one door was shut compared to all the others Sonia had seen thus far-- Gundam's house was actually very open and many of the doorways did not even have doors at all. The fact that he did not even allow his pets into this room highlighted its significance tenfold. If Quan-G and Zen-B were inside with their brethren, then it had to be the room where Gundam bred and cared specifically for his hamsters.

"The temptation to get into mischief is too strong..." Gundam muttered in explanation, narrowing his eyes at Maia with suspicion, and Sonia wondered if there was a story behind that look.

"Be seated."

The little dog sat her bottom on the ground and relaxed her haunches, panting happily without a care in the world.

"Maia has been with us for around three years now," said Gundam. "She was abandoned at a shelter after failing to find a home during infancy and grew up within the confines of that foul prison. The fiends were going to extinguish her life in two days time; fortunately, a compassionate caretaker happened to catch wind of my infamy and tracked me down, pleading for assistance. As time was short, I took her in, not unlike I have done for a great many other forsaken beasts in the past."

Sonia kneeled down to rest on her knees as she stroked Maia's fur and watched the dog's face soften in contentment. Sympathy flooded Sonia's heart as she recalled the all too familiar tale of an innocent creature's life put on the line because a permanent home could not be found. It was sadly an all too common occurrence worldwide.

 Some families or establishments did not have the money to care for the animals, and some simply did not have the space and suffered from poor living conditions and overcrowding, with more and more abandoned pets arriving on their doorstep each day. Unable or unwilling to find homes for the poor things, they put them to death. Some called it an act of mercy, to others it was one of cruelty. Either way, it simply was not fair to the animals, who never had a choice at all.

There had to be a better way. Sonia could not believe that all those people had explored every option-- in fact, she knew that more often than not, this was unfortunately the case. Some did not even put forth the effort to try.

"I would take each and every one of them under my wing permanently if I could," Gundam continued, "But all lives have shackles, even one as despicable as my own. This does not stop me from stepping in, however. Once I find them a worthy master, they are released from our contract. The gods be damned if any beast, innocent or otherwise, perish whilst I have the power to intervene... "

He scowled and then offhandedly added with crossed arms, "Occasionally mortals approach me with the request of taming their beasts for them, only the most unyielding of which I accept-- For the creature's benefit."

Sonia peered up at him and their eyes met briefly, distracting his scowl before he abruptly glanced back to the door.

Sonia scratched Maia once more behind the ear and stood up.

"That is very noble of you," Sonia praised softly, "Is Lilith a foster as well?"

She imagined that all the pets Gundam trained and raised would be well-mannered (the legend of the devil dog was no small feat), and wondered just how many animals Gundam had fostered in the past few years.

If only all of man were as compassionate.

"No," Gundam answered immediately. "That one has acquired a permanent seat in the Tanaka empire; Maia as well. This would have proved challenging in years prior, but now that I do not travel between dimensions so often, it is...acceptable. Come, we can speak more inside."

The mysterious door finally gave way and Sonia was led through, feeling as if she'd stepped into another world entirely as she did.

A wonderful, colorful world full of adorable hamsters.

What would probably be a bedroom or office in any other household was a hamster's paradise in Gundam Tanaka's lair.

Tables supporting gargantuan rodent homes lined the walls and a seemingly complex network of colorful plastic tubes decorated the space around them. The sound of tiny scratches and gentle scuffling filled this wonderful room smelling of pet bedding and hamsters-- Not nearly as bad smelling as one might expect such a room to smell.

Sonia was so transfixed by the little moving spots of white, brown, grey, orange, and black that she did not hear the door click shut behind her, nor notice as she mindlessly followed Gundam to the center of the room and sat upon on one of the chairs situated there at a small side table. From her location she spotted an open supply closet and a small desk tucked away into one corner with a closed laptop, a subtle reminder her of why she'd come.

"The hamsters must love it in here," Sonia finally breathed, "It is a paradise!"

Gundam had gone off to one side of the room where he unlatched a cage and gathered something from inside, shutting it again before he returned to her with two new faces in each hand.

"As promised, I show you the continued lineage of the Four Dark Gods of Destruction by introducing 'Fierce Running Cat' Quan-G and 'Alpha Fear Wolf' Zen-B."

A ginger and white hamster, and a black hamster with a tiny white spot on its forehead, respectively.

"It is an honor," Sonia told the hamsters. "They so resemble their forefathers that there can be no question about it."

She smiled and allowed her gaze to trail over the cozy room, spotting even more furry bodies going about their business completely unaware of her presence, or so it seemed.

Unlike at the front of the house where the windows were completely covered, the window in this room was open, bathing the cream-colored walls with relaxing noon light. The backyard was visible beyond with a doghouse and a small pond, completely surrounded by countryside.

Quan-G and Zen-B were not very interested in their houseguest and scampered nimbly up Gundam's arm and into his scarf, joining the other two Dark Descendants of Destruction hidden within.

The light from outside the window warmed Sonia's pale cheek, making her feel more tired than she was from the drive.

"You have a lovely home," she said softly. "The animals seem so content to be here. With all the hard work you put into caring for them, it is not hard to see why."

Gundam said nothing in response, but Sonia could feel his gaze on her nonetheless. Something in her stomach fluttered in that moment and she simply could not bring herself to face him.

They hit a lull in conversation then, and a silent awkwardness took up the space between them, though Sonia could not tell if Gundam felt it too. He'd tucked his hands away over his torso, and his ominous stare lingered.

Finally, Sonia released a small breath and faced him with a smile.

She almost shivered upon the sight of him, but told herself she knew better than to feel _intimidated_ seeing him outside the window's square of light with crossed arms and an intense, unintelligible stare.

Her nerves were doing strange things to her today.

His appearance may have changed slightly, but he was still very much the same person she knew in high school-- At the very least, he still held the same interests and his love for animals had not diminished.

 She just wished she could know what he was thinking. He hadn't said much about her sudden arrival or the reunion at all.

Could she finally ask him what had been on her mind for years? Would she be so bold as to inquire why he never wrote to her, nor called her like he'd promised he would?

He had been so agreeable thus far and in the past. He'd taken her into his home and called a new cab for her. As much as she wanted to share her feelings, she didn't know if it that would be fair.

Sonia decided to skirt around the subject by asking something else instead, remembering his statement from earlier about not being able to keep many pets in the past.

"Where did your travels take you?" she asked pleasantly while resisting the urge to fidget.

His answer was quick and simple.

"A great many places," He glanced away as if to help recount the number as he listed off names in deep monotone,

"I have seen the golden plains of the Savannah, the deadly Amazon, and national parks the world over-- the highest snowpeaks, the so-called kingdom of the free, and this planet's greatest island. Truly, it would be easier to list parts of this world in which I have _not_ yet stepped foot. I was summoned to such locations by those in need of my particular abilities, helping to protect and replenish populations of rare beasts the world over."

"I have had to do a great deal of traveling the past few years too!" Sonia replied eagerly, though she had a feeling their work was very different. "I wish I could have seen more of the sights on those trips, but they were trips for business, not pleasure. I know how tiring it can be to constantly be moving from place to place, but you seem content with the way things are now- If I may say so."

"Indeed," Gundam said tonelessly. "Because I have decided to spend most of my time raising magnificent beasts here, I can increase our number without much concern, hence the presence of Lilith and Maia. I have underlings who can take care of the household while I am absent, but I do not like to leave my comrades unguarded for so long. Truly, it is a wonder how we have managed to avoid tragedy thus far..."

 Gundam snorted and for the first time, something akin to a smirk graced his features. "You have only my influence and the beasts themselves to thank for that. I have more faith in them than I do some of those mortal fools."

"Is that what you have been doing since graduation?" Sonia clapped her hands together. Traveling the world? "Did you not attend a University, or pursue further education?"

"I did, my days of adventure would come later. Before then, I took it upon myself to learn the art of healing, specifically for the sake of my empire. I was also required to train in the language of beasts, but those lessons were a formality at most, as I have been able to perform the feat since infancy. I completed my training in two years time, after which I found myself a permanent abode here, and continued my research into wild beast fusion," Gundam began to rub his thumb on the silver ring of his pointer finger."I was eventually summoned to a great many places in need of aid... This back and forth continued for some-odd years, and I have only now begun to devote the majority of my time to my machinations here, though I--"

A harsh banging sound interrupted Gundam and made Sonia snap to her feet, her alarm fading almost instantly upon recognizing that someone was knocking at the door, and that someone was likely her new driver.

A sound of irritation (something akin to a growl) left Gundam's mouth and his hand curled into a fist. He looked away from Sonia, his form tensing.

"I specifically instructed them not to approach the building!" he seethed. "Such incompetence..."

"-I'm sorry!" Sonia sputtered in alarm. "I must have left the front gate open, it is probably 'my bad'...."

Sonia hastily reached for the door, but Gundam beat her to it. He made sure it closed completely behind them and proceeded to stalk back up to the front door with Sonia at his side, but when they opened it, no one was there.

The driver was already walking back to the car.

Sonia grabbed her shoes while Gundam proceeded to glare at the man from his doorway. She didn't want this taxi to take off without her in it too. Thankfully the driver looked back as he opened his car door and seemed to recognize that someone was coming.

Sonia and Gundam were together on his porch again, having come full circle from when they'd met again, but Sonia did not quickly carry on her way. She looked over her shoulder as she brushed back her hair displaced by the breeze.

"I will see you at the reunion, won't I?" She boldly raised an brow, her eyes twinkling.

"I will...consider it."

Sonia smiled and readjusted her bag over her shoulder. "Until we meet again G--Mr. Tanaka," she finished clumsily.

She'd only made it down two steps when Gundam said her name aloud.

"Sonia."

"Yes--?" She turned, nearly colliding with the chest of the man who had come to stand behind her at some point. He took a step back, perhaps noticing her surprise at their proximity-- perhaps noticing himself, and he tugged at his scarf.

Sonia's heart raced in her chest. Thought it could be said it that was because he'd surprised her or, or if it was something about the way he'd said her name.

He stared, almost as if expecting something, though what, Sonia did not know.

"Put out your hand."

Confused, yet curious, she wordlessly obeyed with a small "oh".

Gundam reached into his coat pocket and pulled out some folded money. He dropped the paper square into the palm of her hand using his two fingers, avoiding skin contact between them.

Sonia stared at it for three long seconds and she blinked.

"I- I cannot accept this," she began, "You do not need to-- That is, I am the one who elected to come here. You are under no obligation to--"

"I am not," Gundam concurred, " But I wish to."

A faint pink dusted his cheeks and he averted his gaze and shoved his hands back into his deep coat pockets.

"To go out of one's way to visit this harrowing abode and a lord destined only for hell... It is the least I can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww yeah. It's party time. Party time. Everybody's feeling fine 'cause it's party time.  
> How is the rest of the cast doing? Will Gundam show up? Does he seem different to you or is it just Sonia?   
> I'm pretty excited to bring in some new characters.


End file.
